Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a posture corrective brace for correcting pelvic or lower thorax asymmetry.
Description of the Background Art
Low back pain includes pain caused by bones, joints, or muscles, pain caused by diseases of the internal organs, and pain caused by aging. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a device as a technique of relieving low back pain caused by bones, joints, or muscles. In this technique, a user standing on a base finds a location where substantially no pain is felt on the back, front, and pelvis of the user, and then restrains the pelvis with pressure from a support pad. This technique does not rotate the spine and pelvis around the hip joint but rotates the spine itself and the sacroiliac joint around the pelvis when the user moves his or her back.